


Kiss Me

by emjellybean



Series: Mark is a Prostitute [1]
Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Night Stands, Prostitute Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emjellybean/pseuds/emjellybean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is a prostitute who Jack pays for a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, boy. I suck at writing smut. Even so I'll be writing more even if no one reads it.  
> I have planned (in this same universe AU with the same Mark): Dan Avidan/Mark, Arin/Mark, Brian Wecht/Mark, and Mark/Holly, but if you want me to do another Mark pairing after reading this, tell me and I may do it. You can also tell me circumstances with the pairing if you want.

The week before had been a rough one for Mark. He’d spent most of his time working on his routine, which he would perform in three days. He already had tonight’s perfected, which was proved once he came out after he’d finished. He made a little more money than usual. He couldn’t wait to see the reaction to the next one because he knew it would be the best show he ever put on.  
  
He waited around, having a few drinks, mostly bought by men who wanted to please him, so he gave them a smile and a wave, but nothing more. He worked three or four times a week, all depending on how much he made and when he was able to come in, but usually income was slow. It wasn’t that he couldn’t find another job or was at rock bottom in his life as so many people assumed. He loved this job. Being a stripper, working the pole, entertaining people. It was why he did it. It was an extreme amount of fun, but, especially at first, he didn’t get the pay he was hoping.  
  
His first night performing he’d made fifty dollars, which was concerning and disheartening, but one of the others who’d been there for a few years now told him that she made even less her first day, but now she made hundreds, on average, each night. He hoped to get there one day himself. He had been there almost three months now and in the middle of his second he decided to get himself some extra money until he got better pay from his usual show. It had been something he wasn’t completely excited about or anything, particularly when he first started, but several others had informed him that he would be surprised at the amount of strippers that make money the same way and, since the owner didn’t necessarily care, he knew he wouldn’t get kicked out and lost his job. He would just have to be careful because, unfortunately, there were horrible people in the world who liked to take advantage of the opportunities he was providing.  
  
Prostitution was something he never thought he would be doing, but it also wasn’t as horrible as he thought it might be. It started with a whisper in one man’s ear and soon the word quickly, but quietly spread and almost every night he had someone new coming to him with a handful of money. He’d set boundaries for himself on what he would and wouldn’t do. He didn’t want to hurt himself or give anyone the idea that he was slave whose only purpose was their pleasure, but he couldn’t help actually enjoying himself most of the time. Many of the men, and occasionally women, who he had nights with were generally nice, fortunately. He didn’t think he would stop. At least, not until something went wrong. He knew he was pressing his luck, but he was very much a person in the present and right now the present was pretty good.  
  
The people he’d gotten over the few months he’d been having sex for money almost always knew what they wanted and had had sex before, confident in themselves, at least to a higher degree, so of course it was surprising to him when he was approached by a man who looked kind of nervous. It was somewhat amusing. “Yes?” He asked, voice sensual and inviting.  
  
The man looked at him up and down, a light blush on his cheeks. “I…um…” He swallowed thickly, pulling out some money from his pocket, giving him the best smile he could muster. “You…free?” It was obvious he’d never done this before. Everything from his approach to the look on his face just screamed, ‘I really hope I’m doing this right.’ Mark thought it was charming.  
  
He was going to accept, but he had a feeling he could play a little hard to get just to see his reaction. “Mmm…depends. What do you want from me?” He asked, smirking seductively.  
  
“I’m…not sure.” He let out a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. He’d answered honestly, but couldn’t help, but feel it was the wrong answer.  
  
Mark grinned. He liked him. “What’s your name?”  
  
“I’m J-.” He cleared his throat. “Jack.” He said a little more confidently, though the question noticeably caught him off guard.  
  
“Well, Jack, what’s the reason you talked to me, showed me the money? There must be something that you’re looking for from me.” He waited for an answer, but then continued after a few moments. “Dance? Kiss? Sex?”  
  
“Last one…actually.” He admitted. “Sorry, I feel like a fucking idiot right now.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it. Come on.” He grabbed Jack’s wrist and brought him to a less populated area of the room. “Never paid for sex before, have you?”  
  
Jack shook his head. “No, never have.”  
  
“Well, what do you want?” He asked the question again. “You said sex, but there’s a million different routes under that umbrella.”  
  
“Whatever I can get for…” He cycled through his money and then held it up. “Twenty-five bucks?” His voice raised slightly on the last syllable.  
  
Mark laughed a little. He was seriously one of the cutest people he’d ever seen, but he understood that he was nervous. “I can give you a good handjob for 25, but just for you I’ll make it an amazing one.”  
  
Jack’s face turned pink again and he nodded. “Sounds good.”  
  
Mark took the money, putting it in his pocket. “We can’t just stay here.”  
  
“I know that. I have a car if you don’t mind…”  
  
“I don’t mind at all.” Cars were the usual, though a popular place was also the bathroom and, on extremely special occasions that cost more money, he would be brought to their home. They walked to Jack’s car and Mark got in the back seat when Jack opened the door for him. He got comfortable in the seat, waiting for the other to get in, but when he did, he just looked at him.  
  
“I feel like I have to say something.” He said, a little embarrassed and then he started speaking quickly, stuttering over some words. “I’m doing this because I…I’m not sure about my sexuality and I’ve never actually been with a guy or touched a guy in any way more intimate than a hug and I didn’t want to just try to get a boyfriend to experiment and I’m not doing that with one of my friends, but one of them actually told me that they went to this club and there was this guy named Mark there and that guy is you and at first I thought it would be kinda weird since I’m pretty sure he had sex with you, but then I decided not to think about it, but then I actually did come here and then I saw you and…I’m usually not like this. I swear.”  
  
“I’m not the best guy for advice, but I think you should relax and enjoy yourself for now. That is unless you’re regretting this. I’m not holding you hostage here, but you are the most unsure guy I’ve ever even seen at the club and I think you should go with your gut. What do you say?”  
  
Jack was silent a moment and then nodded. “I’m gonna relax and enjoy myself like you said.”  
  
Mark grinned. “Good.” He leaned in closer to Jack, pressing his hand against his crotch, savoring the whimpering sound he made. The way he bit his lip made him want to kiss him. “You can kiss me if you want to.” He whispered, waiting for Jack to make a move.  
  
Jack glanced down to Mark’s lips and then leaned forward, pressing their lips together, just for the feel of it. His lips were surprisingly soft, though that feeling of just their lips didn’t last long when Mark bit his lower lip, causing Jack to groan. He felt Mark’s tongue in his mouth, an increasing pressure on his groin, and it just felt so right. He didn’t know when his jeans had been unzipped, his boxers pulled down just to expose him, Mark’s hand firmly gripping his cock in just the right way. He moaned deeply, not daring to touch the other man in case he didn’t want him to.  
  
Mark started a steady rhythm, not in any hurry to finish here. He did enjoy what he did most of the time, but getting as much enjoyment as he was now was rare, but he kept in mind that this was a paid experience and he did, in fact, want to keep it that way. He flicked his thumb over the slit, his other hand cupping his balls. He knew just how to please him and that’s what he was going to do. He stopped kissing Jack, looking instead at his eyes and though it was dark, just enough light illuminated, so he could see how beautifully blue they were. He didn’t look for long, though, pressing kisses to parts of Jack’s neck to see if he was sensitive in any certain spots, delighted when one specific spot at the base of his neck created a gasp and a groan of his name. He nibbled gently at the flesh, but knew not to make any sort of mark since he doubted Jack wanted to have any sort of reminder or proof that he’d paid for a prostitute.  
  
Jack’s breathing sped up, feeling himself coming closer and closer to climax. He put his hand in Mark’s hair and pulled him in for a kiss, pleasantly surprised when Mark moaned into his mouth. He thrusted up into his hand, pulling back from the kiss when he needed air, their lips still almost touching. “Fuck…” He groaned, hips stuttering as he came. He closed his eyes for a moment to fully take in the fact that he just had one of the best orgasms of his life. When he opened his eyes, he saw Mark using a Chipotle napkin to wipe the cum off his hand and then the small bit that was on Jack’s jeans. “Sorry.” He felt the need to say.  
  
“I don’t know why you’re sorry. I know what happens when you jerk someone off. They cum, stuff usually gets a little dirty.” Once he was cleaned off, he felt he was done there, but before he could move to leave, Jack grabbed his arm. Not forcefully, but just enough to get him to stay.  
  
“C-can I?” He asked, pointing to Mark’s crotch.  
  
Mark was very obviously hard, more than he would like to admit. He had been planning on taking care of it in the bathroom and then leaving to go home, but…he wouldn’t mind. “If you really want to.” Jack had never touched a dick other than his own, he made that much clear earlier. He was kind of smug, in a way, knowing that this man was experimenting with him and wanted to touch him. He was a pretty egotistical person at times, though, so those thoughts didn’t surprise him. He sat himself up against the door opposite from Jack and pulled down his pants, stroking himself a few times. He was way more turned on than he would ever say to his face. He needed to keep up the mask of the certain persona he portrayed to people who knew him from his job. “Whenever you’re ready.”  
  
Jack had been staring at Mark, examining everything about him because it was honestly all too perfect to be real. This man was just there, waiting for him. He knew he was paying for this, but somehow he didn’t think that this part was included in the price. He didn’t want to look like an idiot, but he also wanted to take his time. He moved closer to him and then reached forward, wrapping his fingers around Mark’s cock, as if he was doing it to himself, but he found it to be a much different experience. He moved his hand all the way down to the base and then back up, trying not to go too fast or too slow, but he kept his eyes on Mark, seeing if he got any reaction out of him. Mark had closed his eyes at some point, nibbling at his lip, the occasional grunt and moan escaping his mouth. The more time that passed, the more vocal Mark became, the more confident Jack felt. Then, almost without thinking, Jack did something neither of them had expected him to do.  
  
Mark’s eyes shot opened and he stared down at Jack as his lips wrapped around the head of his cock. He moaned loudly, startled, but not disapproving of the new situation. He tried not to move his hips, afraid he might hurt him, keeping in mind that sucking dick wasn’t an everyday occurrence in Jack’s life. He felt himself engulfed in the hotness of Jack’s mouth, only able to take about half of his length, but it was more than enough. He put his hand on Jack’s head, gripping at his hair as he sucked, swallowing around him, bringing Mark close to the edge more quickly than he thought he would. He kept Jack’s head steady, guiding his mouth up and down his shaft, his other hand massaging gently at his jaw. He knew how sore it could be, especially after the first time. He soon tugged at Jack’s hair a little, almost losing it when Jack groaned, the vibrations going through his entire body. “You might wanna get off now unless you want me to cum in your mouth.” He warned, but Jack just looked up at him with wide, blue, teary eyes and he couldn’t hold it back anymore, hips bucking involuntarily, cumming into Jack’s beautiful mouth. He let go of Jack’s hair, hearing him coughing a little in the background. “I warned you.” He said, looking at him with half-lidded eyes.  
  
“I’m fine. I actually enjoyed it…except for the whole choking part.” He admitted, still trying to get used to the taste settling in his mouth.  
  
“You know, I hadn’t exactly planned on you swallowing anything.” He paused. “And I don’t have any diseases, by the way, so don’t worry about that.”  
  
“I wasn’t worried about that.” Not until now, anyway. “Neither do I.”  
  
“Good to know.” He stayed in silence for a bit and the fixed his pants to make himself presentable, checking the pocket to make sure his money was still there. “I better go.”  
  
“Yeah…” He realized that this was at its end and wanted nothing more than for it to keep going, though he knew it couldn’t and that thought made him feel a little miserable. “I’ll see you around.” He said, turning to look at Mark, but he was already gone.  



End file.
